Amelia Dracula Season 1 Episode 9 Dreamworld Part 2
by MissDramatic015
Summary: Amelia is in the dreamworld.You know she was nine(age hasn't been clear)when she ran away to her father,lived with him for a year,when he was killed by a 'slayer 'and went back to live with Magda and Patrick.BUT what happened to Amelia in that one year with her father find out by joining Amelia's life as she meets new friend, tries dodge abuse and survives one last abusive attack.
1. Trying to save our friends

4 mouths had past since Clark had broke Amelia's arm and leg. Every night Clark beat Amelia up until she was in the corner begging him to stop. All this abuse was aimed particularly on the broken arm and leg, so Amelia would be in more pain and the broken limbs would take longer to heal. Every night was slightly worse than than the last.

Amelia's school headteacher Mr. Genre-Vamp had seen busies appearing on her face and made her miss her first break everyday to pester her with a load of questions. Amelia always stayed silent, lied or snapped at him in irritation. Mr Genre-Vamp had even asked Clark to come into the school at sunset. When this happened he acted normal.

He repeated all of Amelia's lies, but he was almost like a normal dad - well as normal as you can get with a vampire for a night Amelia almost grew to re-love her father. However he turned back to the insane murderous vampire as _soon_ as they got home and Amelia went to school the next day with two black eyes - and guess the two people who asked questions question and yet more questions. Scarlet pestered Amelia with even more questions at lunch times.

Not in front of all the other students and Daniel; in the little hut that they had found that was in a large patch of sunlight, during day so the teachers couldn't follow them there. Lucy tried to help. She had been to the Vampire Social 5 more times and each time ended with a threat for 'wasting their time'; -Vamp reported a possible chase of abuse, however all was done was a member of the social living with Amelia for a few days were Clark acted 'normal' again. Lucy had also showed Amelia visions of her future, were she was strong, in love, powerful, in attempt to cheer up, with the fact that she had bright future. This happened when Amelia climbed through the basement or her bedroom window, to go to her Granny's house - mostly the basement, as Clark often locked her down there overnight.

Amelia had learned not to cry. Crying always made it worse - made him worse; half the time he didn't need a reason to hit he just did. She had become a better liar as well, she barely stuttered anymore - stuttering irritated him the most.

**At Granny's house . . . **

Amelia knocked on the door. Using the secret knock that she always use, so Lucy would know it was Amelia. The secret knock went _tap tap tap-tap half second pause tap_. Lucy opened the door.

"Hello Amelia." Granny said, gravely before opening the door. Amelia walked in.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked, seeing that her grandmother looked upset.

"I've had a Vision." she replied truthfully.

"Well _that_ isn't something to get sad about." Amelia reported with a small giggle. "Come on show me." Amelia excited, although not wanting to see her future self with any future boyfriends again, as all that showed was a load of kissing which, anyone at the age of 9 would think, Amelia thought was disgusting. Lucy had a serious look on her face was staring at Amelia, who didn't want to ask in case she got angry and turned out to be like her father - this was a recurring nightmare Amelia had when she finally got to sleep at night.

"Amelia .. not all the visions I see are good." she explained as she stopped staring at Amelia.

"Meaning?" Amelia questioned, slightly scared.

"I saw you staking your father." Lucy told.

"What?" she replied in shock, trying to take in what she had been told.

"I tried to see it differently . . I looked at the vision every way possible, but it all end in the same way . . . you staking your father." Lucy explained and waited for Amelia to say something. When Amelia stayed silent, Lucy began to speak again. "Like I've said before I can't be exact, but I think it is less than a year away. It's the future Amelia - your future - you can't change it." she tried to explain.

"Yes I can, cause I'm not doing it!" Amelia suddenly snapped.

"You have to." Lucy ordered trying to calm her down.

"I don't HAVE to do anything!" Amelia said, snapping again. Their was a couple seconds silence, then Amelia spoke again - sill angry. "I didn't have to ran away from my mother to live with a abusive father. I don't have to lie to my brother or my friend 24/7. But I've chosen to run away from my mother, I chose to lie to my brother and my friend. Everything is a choice. There is no such thing as destiny." Amelia argued.

"Yes there is! And like it or not dusting your father in yours." Lucy augured back, intentionally being harsh.

"Not!" Amelia snapped, standing out of the chair, using her crunch for blance and heading for the door. She stopped at the door. "You know if I do kill my father and the Vampire High Council found out, they would take me to some vampire prison, until I am 16 then execute me. I can't believe that you would want to put my life in so much danger! " Amelia told her grandmother, appalled by what she had suggested. She then opened the door and limped out.

" Amelia!" her grandmother called, but Amelia ignored her and went 'home'.

_**Amelia walked into the kitchen and saw her father standing by the window looking at the night sky. Amelia slowly took a knife from the table.**_

**_"Amelia? What are you doing?" Clark asked, knowing she was behind her. Amelia did not waste anther second,she leaped over to her father and strapped him in the back and through the heart. Clark turned to dust. Instantly the VHC came running in and arrested Amelia. Daniel, who seconds go had been in bed, was yelling over and over 'I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!' as she was dragged out the door and were some how straight in the VHC outside Amelia's new cell, which she immediately was thrown into. Somehow as soon as she was in the cage she fell asleep. Amelia woke up. For some reason their was now a mirror with her in the cell. She could see everything in the cell expect herself._**

**_"Where is my reflection?" Amelia asked herself._**

**_"Amelia Southenra." the guard said getting Amelia's attention. "It's your 16th birthday, it's excursion day."he added excitedly.  
><em>**

**_"What?" Amelia asked. "I've only been here a few seconds." Amelia tried to explain._**

**_"Executioner!" the guard called. "She is saying the crazy things again, just come here and finish the job!" he added. Amelia said nothing. The executioner came in and dragged her away without even cuffing her hands together. Amelia knew what he was going to do._**

**_"No, no! Please don't throw me out there!" Amelia as she pushed at a door, somehow went straight through it, then begun to burn in the blazing sun. "Let me in! Please, let me in!" Amelia begged, as she banged on the door. She was going to explode into dust any second!_**

Amelia woke up, breathing heavily, although she hand no use or need for the ability.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked, who had clearly been woken by Amelia's dreaming.

"It was just a nightmare." Amelia explained, being truthful for once. "I'm fine." she added, going back to her lying ways.

**At school - Lunch time - the hut . . . . **

Amelia was playing chess with Scarlet like they did every Lunch time. Amelia wasn't playing to her usual ability. Partly because she was so good at chess and wanted Scarlet to have, a change of winning for once, however mostly because she was to busy thinking about her nightmare last night and what her granny had said.

"Check mate." Scarlet said."Yea! I win." Scarlet reported excitedly. Amelia the same expression as before, clearly in a daydream. "Amelia!"she snapped but to to be rude or impolite.

"Oh sorry." Amelia apologized. "You won. That's great." she added trying to put on a happy emotion, however not convincing Scarlet.

"Amelia. Please tell me what is wrong." Scarlet comforted reaching out for Amelia's arm - which was resting on the table. Amelia's arm was covered in busies, so her friend's touch hurt and Amelia's arm jerked in pain, knocking the chess pieces on the floor. "It's okay. We were finished anyway, I'll pick up the chess pieces." Scarlet told Amelia. When Scarlet was on the floor she could see that Amelia's black belt was the smallest it could go and was still a bit big for her, because of the belt being to big, Scarlet could also see a large busies on her stomach. This was it' Amelia couldn't go around pretending everything was fine after Scarlet seeing this. Scarlet stopped picking up the chess pieces and starting unbuttoning the cuff of Amelia's selves.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked trying to stop her, Scarlet had finished before Amelia had a change to be successful. Scarlet pulled up Amelia's sleeves and saw all the busies; her arm wasn't white, like it was meant to be, Amelia's arm blue, black, green and yellow, with bruises. She was so annoyed that Amelia had kept this from her that in a moment of frustration she pulled up Amelia's blouse to see if her back and stomach were the same. They were.

"Who did this to you?" Scarlet snapped ready to explode if she was lied to again. Amelia was scared to tell the truth and scared to lie. However, maybe if she told Scarlet, she could help stop her 'destiny'.

"You have n-no idea how much I've wanted to tell you -" Amelia began.

"Then why didn't you." Scarlet asked slightly calming down by the tone of Amelia's terrified voice.

"Because if I told you o-or anyone else he'll kill me." Amelia explained.

"Who will kill you?" she questioned, half of her already knowing the answer, she just wanted Amelia to say it.

"My father." Amelia told. They stayed in the hut even when Lunch was over, while Amelia explained everything to her - including what her grandmother had told her and her dream. When she finished, their was a few moments silence.

"Amelia. I can't even begin to understand how you feel. But you have to tell some one, like a teacher." Scarlet suggested.

"NO!" Amelia snapped instantly after Scarlet had spoken. "It's to risky that dad will find out." Amelia added. "Promise. Promise you won't anyone." Amelia begged.

"I Promise." Scarlet promised, half sad, half serious, with a soft tone of voice.

**A week later . . . **

Scarlet was trying, discreetly, to make Amelia talk about her father. Also, noticing that she never cried about it, so discreetly, tried to make her cry. Yet unsuccessful. Which is mostly why this, at first confused Scarlet.

"Scarlet! Scarlet!" Amelia yelled limping as fast as she could. "Scarlet!" she yelled again.

"Whoa!" Scarlet cried, when Amelia had limped over in front of her. "If you need to talk we can go to the hut." she suggested, in a whisper.

"There isn't time!" Amelia explained.

"What do you - Are you crying?" Scarlet asked.

"Just a little." Amelia said, quickly, seeming embarrassed, wiping her tears with her left hand.

"Amelia, what's happened?" Scarlet questioned in a whisper helping Amelia to sit on the step.

"It started last night . . ." Amelia begun, also in a whisper.

**Last night . . . **

All throughout dinner Clark had been giving Amelia dirty looks and she didn't like it.

"Daniel, it is time you went to bed." Clark ordered. "I think Amelia looks a bit ill, she will be up in a minutes." Clark added, with no hypnotism needed, as Amelia did look every ill. She was basically skin and bone and was very pale even for a vampire of her age. Clark put his hand on Amelia's head, when Daniel was walking up the stairs. When Daniel was out of sight, Clark's hand turned into a fist and bashed Amelia on the head, causing her to fall.

"Who did you tell?" Clark asked, as if he hadn't done what he had just did.

"What?" Amelia questioned. Clark kicked Amelia it her ribs.

"Don't lie." he warned.

"I'm not, I just don't understand." Amelia explained in pain.

"Are you that simple, Brat?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "During dinner I read your mind. And I saw that you told someone." Clark explained circling Amelia. "WHO?!" he suddenly snapped, hitting Amelia's shoulder blade - which stuck out from her being so skinny - as hard as he could. Hard enough to bruise but not to break.

"S-Scarlet is my friend. I had to t-tell her." Amelia stuttered slightly. Clark forced Amelia, who didn't have her crutch as it was still balanced by the table, to her feet. Although Amelia was still angry with her grandmother, she allowed Lucy to teach her how to walk, without her crutch. However it had only been a week and she was still shaky without the support of her crutch.

"You didn't have to tell her anything." he yelled, dropping Amelia, to the ground - luckily was able to balance and not fall. Clark whooshed to the kitchen and came back with a knife, that he put to Amelia's throat. "One reason why I shouldn't kill you. NOW!" Clark ordered making the knife dig into her throat but not hard enough, to make a cut.

"Because Gr-Lucy and Mr. Genre-Vamp, have both reported you f-for abuse before. S-so if you kill me y-you'll be their first suspect." Amelia answered, trying t stay brave, making a insane person think logically is very hard, but it was all Amelia had, using quick thinking with a knife at her throat.

"Ah. Your right, I suppose." Clark said, sounding like a young child, younger than Amelia, before he used the knife to cut her arm. _'Better that having your throat slit.'_ both 9 year old and present Amelia thought. "I'll just kill Scarlet and her parents in their own home." he deceived.

"No!" Amelia yelled. "Don't hurt Scarlet. Please." Amelia begged.

"Should of thought of that before you opened your big mouth." Clark snapped. Amelia didn't cry. She just tried again.

"Please. I don't care what you do to me. Kill me if you want. Just don't hurt my friend." Amelia begged again. Clark walked up to her and stuck his thumb in Amelia's wound.

"No arguments. This time tomorrow the parent's will dust and your friend will be a corpse." Clark snapped, harshly. He forced his thumb out of her wound and sucked Amelia's blood off it. "Now think it's time for bed." Clark ordered like a ordinary father would say. Amelia did as she was told. She used her favorite black jacket - that Clark had got her before he started abusing her and had go it several sizes too big - as a temporary bandage around her wound. She stuck out and went straight, to Lucy, who put proper bandages on her wound, and washed her jacket, which had got covered in blood. After several washes all the blood came out and Amelia went home.

**Back at school . . .**

"Your dad is going to kill me?" Scarlet asked, worried.

"If my plan works no." Amelia, told her.

"You have a plan?" Scarlet asked suddenly excited.

"Yeah you sneak out Tell your parents everything and get them to pack their bags, wile I stay here and pack your bags and I was thinking you could go some place that is always crowed, like New York." Amelia explained.

"We're not running away!" Scarlet snapped.

"Yes you are!" Amelia ordered.

"No we're not" she snapped again.

"Your my best friend. And I would rather have you thousands of miles away and know you're safe than you here next to me and know you are in danger all the time." Amelia snapped. Their was a short silence. Scarlet stood up.

"Let's go." Scarlet said, Amelia smiled then she ran out the entrance to the school.

**After school . . . **

Amelia had only just finished packing Scarlet's things. This was because she had to make less suspicion as possible, by making the teachers in every class think both Amelia and Scarlet were their. She spent about 20 minutes in each lesson, before sneaking out. When Scarlet's name was called in the register, Amelia said 'here'. She also still had to go to Mr. Genre-Vamp at break. However it was the end of day now, she was done and was on her way to Scarlet's.

**Scarlet's house 4:30PM . . .**

Amelia entered.

"So is this the little friend, you've told our secret to?" Mrs A-Star - Scarlet's mum - asked.

"Yes mum." Scarlet replied.

"And told us all the lies about?" Mr A-Star asked.

"No dad. Their true." Scarlet said as she walked over to Amelia. "I've been telling them the same thing all day again and again and they still don't believe me." Scarlet moaned, half scared, half irritated.

"Have you tested to see if they are under hypnosis?" Amelia asked.

"By finger-clicking in their faces? Like a thousand times." she replied. Amelia decided to try again anyway. Which resulted in Mr and Mrs A-Star yelling.

"We could try hypnotizing them to believe us." Amelia suggested.

"We're 9 I doubt either of us have power to -"Scarlet began and being cut of by Amelia's turning yellow, putting her parents in trance. "- hypnotize two full gown Vampires." she finished, with sound of shock and a feeling of stupidity in her voice.

"Everything Scarlet has told you today is true. You need you pack your bags and then go to New York with Scarlet." Amelia told them. She clicked her fingers. Scarlet's parents went upstairs straight away like they were told to do. "Now we wait." Amelia exclaimed.

"I just hope they hurry up, there is a eclipse today at 5:30." Scarlet said.

"I know." Amelia replied.

**An hour later (5:31PM) . . .**

"The eclipse has started." Amelia informed Scarlet half worried, half excited.

"Their hypnoses is so strong that they can't even fold their clothes properly I've been helping them, but we need your help." Scarlet reported back.

"Coming!" Amelia called. The two friends walked up the stairs. Amelia stopped when she opened the door to Mr and Mrs A-Star's bedroom. Clark was there.

"Hello Brat." he said.

"Please." she begged on behalf of her friend.

* * *

><p>The first update of the three to celebrate one year of FanFiction! This story needs at least anther 3 Chapters. One of them being the Second update of the three! The third update of the three is the replacement for the Doctor Who story I deleted on the 1t August 2014. Oh and Malik and his mother will soon appear in this story. If this story was a real Young Dracula Episode it would spread over two Episodes. Evey thing that is written in this story can't make sense if you cut anything out. Also this is a major part of this Season, you'll see why when this Episode is finished.<p>

Please review,

Bye,

MD,

xx


	2. Grief an on the run

Scarlet's parents were stand either side of Clark, clearly unhypnotized, but not angry. Mrs A-Star looked as if she had been crying.

"We're so sorry we didn't believe you Scarlet." she sobbed. Clark sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Aw. How very sweet." he mocked. He then pulled out a stake and staked her then Scarlet's father. "Stupid half fangs." Clark snapped. "Got that from Amelia head as well." he randomly added.

"Scarlet get out of here!" Amelia warned. Scarlet stood still staring at the ash on the floor, that was her parents.

"But ..." Scarlet tried to argue. Clark edged nearer to them.

"NOW!" Amelia yelled. Scarlet snapped out of her shock and ran down the stairs with Amelia. However when they were meters from the door Clark whooshed in front of them. They tried to run, but Clark grabbed them and used vampire speed to tie them both to chairs. He pulled Scarlet's chair in front of Amelia so she would be able to see everything he did.

"Tut tut tut." Clark began. "Both your parents being half fangs, makes you and Dimidius." Clark explained, in a ashamed manner.

"Leave her alone!" Amelia snapped, trying to wriggle free, even through deep down she knew this would never happen.

"Erm . . . NO!" Clark snapped in replie, just before he got out a knife and cut Scarlet's leg. He then tore her trousers from the cut he just made, got a salt shaker from his small bag that was on him and sprinkled half of it on the cut. Scarlet screamed. Clark continued cutting Scarlet all over her body and poring salt over each one. Scarlet was screaming and screaming.

"Stop please!" Amelia begged, over and over again.

"Amelia help me! Make him stop!" Scarlet yelled between screams.

"I'm trying!" Amelia yelled back every time, still trying to wriggle free. Clark was now cutting the rope with his knife as well as Scarlet. However she was now bleeding and in to much pain to try and run away. Clark's bag was full of salt shakers which he kept pouring onto Scarlet's wounds.

"Amelia help me!" Scarlet yelled, while crying in pain.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Amelia replied. She turned her head unable to look any longer. "Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet." Amelia kept muttering, as if it was some magic spell that would turn the clock, so Amelia would be able to get Scarlet and her parents to safety. Then Clark came up to Amelia and untied her. Amelia looked at Scarlet. No one could help her. She was dying. Amelia jumped from the chair and went by Scarlet's side. "Oh god. I'm so sorry." Amelia said holding back the tears, because she knew whatever her father was planning to do to her tonight crying would make it worse.

"I'm dying." Scarlet painfully, croaked.

"Don't be stupid!" Amelia snapped. She took hold of Scarlet's hand. "Your not dying." Amelia reported, in a more calm tone.

"I am! Don't lie to yourself!" she pleased.

"What a touching scene." Clark said sarcastically.

"Don't die on me Scarlet." Amelia begged.

"Never forgive him for what he has done to you. I wish I had never met you Amelia Southenra." Scarlet croaked, looking Amelia in the eyes, while the sapphires closed.

"No, no, no. NO!" Amelia screamed in grief. "Don't die! DON'T DIE!" she yelled. "SCARLET! SCARLET!" she roared in grief, shaking her shoulder, while still holding Scarlet's hand with her left. Amelia's eyes watered. _'No! Don't cry you'll make it worse, for yourself.' _She sat up staring motionlessly, at Scarlet's dead body.

"This is what you get for opening your big mouth." Clark said, as if all that had happened was her badmouthing her father. "Don't make the same mistake twice." he threatened. Clark whooshed away. But Amelia stayed were she was staring motionlessly, at Scarlet's dead body.

**A hour later . . .**

Amelia was still sitting there, just staring motionlessly, at Scarlet's dead body.

**Two hours later . . .**

Amelia was still sitting there, just staring motionlessly, at Scarlet's dead body.

**4 hours later . . . **

Amelia was still sitting there, just staring motionlessly, at Scarlet's dead body.

**3 hours before dawn . . .**

Amelia was still sitting there, just staring motionlessly, at Scarlet's dead body.

"Why does Amelia's friend's house smell of a young vampire's blood?" Lucy asked herself. Then she saw Amelia. "Amelia what on earth are you doing here?" she snapped. She saw Scarlet's body. "Oh. Amelia I'm so sorry. She was your only friend I know." Lucy begun not knowing what to say next. Then a couple of minutes later, Amelia was still sitting there, just staring motionlessly, at Scarlet's dead body. "Clark did this, didn't he?" Lucy asked. "Amelia talk to me." she ordered in smoothing voice. "You can't stay here." she tried to reason, but Amelia was still sitting there, just staring motionlessly, at Scarlet's dead body. "Scarlet had been reported missing." Lucy begun. "I was on my way to yours to see if Clark was holding her prisoner, when I smelt blood, of a young vampire, here." she continued. "The VHC are coming here in a hour, if your still here they will think you did this." Lucy reasoned, yet Amelia was still sitting there, just staring motionlessly, at Scarlet's dead body. Lucy took hold of Scarlet's hand that was still holding Amelia's, so she could take them apart.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Amelia screamed, not looking at at Lucy, still sitting there, just staring motionlessly, at Scarlet's dead body. Lucy instantly let go of Scarlet's hand.

"Okay. I won't, do that again." Lucy said, slowly, understanding now that her granddaughter was having a breakdown. She had seen Clark in a breakdown many times before, the only difference was that Clark always got violent, the first time someone tried to help. Lucy took hold of Amelia's hand and gently pulled it from Scarlet's dead hand. She put Amelia's hand in her own and walked around Scarlet, still holding Amelia's hand. "Come on now. We have to go." Lucy said before lifting Amelia into her arms and whooshing back to her house. (A/N: Amelia's leg and arm still hurt, she just doesn't need the crutch as much and Amelia does limp a little, which really annoys Clark.)

**At Lucy's house . . .**

Amelia wasn't suffering from a complete breakdown. After she was had been at her grandmother's house a few hours she was almost herself. Lucy quickly figured out that the name Scarlet caused Amelia to have flash backs of what happened. She managed to figure it out quickly because it happened twice and was a lot of yelling at herself and a very bad fit, were Lucy had to pin her to the sofa to stop her hurting herself. It was now 6PM and Amelia was suddenly worried.

"It's late I have to go." Amelia stated, when she saw the clock.

"You are not anywhere until I know your healthy." Lucy snapped.

"I am healthy." Amelia lied.

"Mentally." Lucy said, getting a little annoyed.

"What's that supposed mean? That I'm insane?" Amelia asked irritated and standing up.

"No, it means your- Every time the 'S' word is mentioned you have flashbacks and go into fits." Lucy answered. "Does that sound healthy?" she asked.

"No - but I have to go or dad will be mad." Amelia snapped, rushing past - with a limp.

"He's already mad." Lucy called after her as Amelia went through the door.

**At home . . .**

"Where the hell have you been all day?!" Clark roared when Amelia walked. Not that he cared - Amelia knew that. He just wanted to hurt Amelia or something while Daniel was at school.

"Nowhere." Amelia lied.

"Don't lie!" he ordered. Pushing her to the ground.

"I've been at granny's house." Amelia said, getting up.

"WHAT?!" Clark yelled, clearly furious, pushing Amelia to the ground again. Amelia stayed were she was.

"You tortured my only friend to death and granny was there to help me. You bastard." Amelia snapped, in anger regretting her words instantly.

"How dare you." Clark whispered angrily, forcing her up and talking right into Amelia ear. "WELL?" he roared, only a few seconds later. _'Hate you.' _both present and 9 year old Amelia thought. Clark heard the thoughts of 9 year old Amelia. "That's it!" he yelled. He dragged Amelia down to the basement, taking a chair and rope with him. When they were in the basement Amelia's father used the ropes to tie Amelia's wrists and ankles to the chair. He whooshed back upstairs and came back with a knife. He begun to do to Amelia what he did to Scarlet, only the cuts shorter, not as deep and Clark didn't use salt on her wounds. He did this for three hours. When he finally stopped it was ten at night.

**The next morning . . .**

Amelia laid in the basement, still in pain. Amelia had no idea how but she was able to hear what Daniel and her father where saying before Daniel when to school.

"Dad where is Amelia?" he asked.

"Oh she was feeling very unwell last night night and slept on the sofa in my coffin room." he replied - Amelia didn't need to see what was going on to know that Daniel was being hypnotized.

"Can I see her?" Daniel questioned.

"I don't think that is a good idea. I think what Amelia has is contagious. Don't want you getting ill as now do we?" Clark answered, clearly hypnotizing him again.

"Okay. Bye." Daniel said. Amelia didn't eat anything that day. She wanted to - of course she did. But Clark didn't come down once. Was he just going to leave her down there to die? Well Amelia didn't care anymore. She stood up and looked at the small bared window of the basement. She concentrated. Suddenly, her arms turned to wings, then her body shrunk into the form of a bat and her wings followed. She had turned into a bat! Amelia flew though the window and into the sky. The freezing wind was hitting all of Amelia's cuts and bruises all over her, as she flew. It felt amazing. It felt simply amazing just to finally be free.

**The next two mouths . . .**

Since the first time Amelia had run away, she had been brought back, within 48 hours. But the feeling of freedom, was so strong Amelia just couldn't give up. She ran way again a day after the first. She was away for 3 days. The next time it was 4 days, then 5 then 6. Then the 6th time she tried to run away it took a entire week for them to find her. Clark's abuse got 3 times worse every time she was brought back, but this only made her determination higher. She wasn't sure were she was going, all she knew was that being free - even for just a week - was brilliant and she wanted more. More freedom. And she got that freedom. For a mouth. She learned the consequences. She learned that no matter how far she ran she could never be completely free, because he has everyone else against you, on his side. Someone on his side could always be watching, waiting, around the the next corner. No. She could never be free. No matter how far she ran. She was still too scared to tell anyone what he was like. She didn't want the guilt of anther death on her back.

"I just want you help me understand why you keep running away if everything at home is as perfect as you say it is." Mr. Gene-Vamp explained.

"I just want you to understand these sessions of questioning me, isn't going to give you any answers." Amelia snapped.

"So you admit their is something going on at home?" he asked. Amelia groaned in annoyance, stood up and walked out of Mr. Gene-Vamp's office.

"Amelia! Get back here now!" he yelled. He sat there for a few minutes waiting for her to come back. -Vamp then whooshed all the way around the school and found Amelia nowhere. She had run away again.

The other 6 times Amelia had run away, she had practiced her flying so she could fly across the country. She was flying now, the wind helping her to glide and swoop. She was doing now what she was practicing for flying across the country. All the way over to Magda.

When she got there she knocked on the door. Patrick answered.

"Amelia?" he asked.

"Hi. Is mum in?" Amelia asked. Patrick grabbed Amelia by the scuff of the neck and dragged her in. He slammed, the door.

"Amelia?" Magda asked.

"Hi mum." Amelia said politely.

"What the blood and garlic are you doing here." she yelled, rudely.

"To apologize." Amelia told truthfully.

"For?" Magda asked still angry.

"Running away to dad when you had already warned me what he was like." Amelia explained.

"So you thought you would run away from him back to me. Well it took you long enough." Magda snapped. Amelia looked at the floor.

"You don't know what I've been through." Amelia said, trying not to lose her temper.

"DON'T I?" Magda yelled, her eyes turning scarlet. "I'm going to talk to the VHC with telepathy and then your going back to your father." he snapped.

"No! No! You can't!" Amelia yelled.

"Yes I can." Magda snapped again. Patrick dragged her to her old bedroom and handcuffed her to her old bed. Amelia sat there for 3 hours, and no one came. Not even to give her a glass of water. Until Amelia saw Wolfie standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Amelia asked.

"To ask you something." Wolfie replied.

"Fine. Ask away." Amelia said, deciding she needed the company.

"Why did you run away from mum?" Wolfie asked. Amelia was silent. Then she spoke.

"What I've done in the the past shouldn't matter. All that should matter is the now, the fact that I've come back." Amelia told Wolfie not really answering Wolfie's question.

"Why did you run away from your dad?" Wolfie asked.

"Wouldn't you run away from your dad if you had half the chance?" Amelia questioned.

"Yes." Wolfie responded.

"Well then." Amelia said, fed up.

"But no dad is worse than my dad." Wolfie said stubbornly, starting up a new conversation.

"Has your dad never murdered your only friend in front of you then tortured you the next night." Amelia asked, a little provoked.

"No." Wolfie answered a little bewildered.

"Mine's worse." Amelia said. Wolfie took hold of Amelia's hand and placed something in it.

"I stole the key to your hand cuffs off mum. So you can leave now if you want." Wolfie explained.

"Thank you." Amelia told Wolfie as she used the key and climbed out of the window. She didn't want Wolfie seeing her transform into a bat, so she smiled up at Wolfie who was looking out of the window and ran into the wood next the her mother's house. When she was deep deep deep in the woods, she turned into a bat and flew away. She flew all the way to New York. Amelia landed, purposely on the bad side of city were there was many people living on the street or swatting in the abandoned buildings. Most of the buildings were unsafe, but Amelia luckily found a building, that had no one inside and looked like it was going to fall down any second, but had to do. The place had a table and a broken mirror by the wall. It also had a small fireplace. Next to the fireplace was a old water pump. Amelia tested the water pump to see if it worked. It did. Amelia walked out the house.

Amelia walked in a street full of shopping centers and houses. She walked into one of the shopping center and grabbed a large basket on the way in. First she walked around the shopping center and learnt where everything was. Secondly she went in a slayer's shop - a shop that was disguised as a fancy dress shop and a door where slayers would type in a code and go into the slayer's shop (Not knowing how Amelia was able to read the mind of a slayer and get this code). She took automatic sunlight torches and ran out the shop, as quickly as possible. She then ran into a camping shop and quickly took a red sleeping bag and a black pillow and ran out of that shop. She then sprinted into a food store and took several meats like chicken and beef. She also stole a small pot and matches. She then dashed out of the shop then the shopping center altogether.

Amelia ran all the way back to to her abandoned house, put the basket by the fireplace and went to the woods. In the woods she found firewood, which was put into the fireplace when Amelia returned to the house. She used the matches to light the fire. She used the water pump to fill the pot with water, then put it above the fire - levitating it with her unknown powers. She then opened the chicken and put it inside the water. While the chicken cooking Amelia went to a different shopping center and stole plates, cutlery and cups. When Amelia returned, she was thirsty and too tried to use the water pump. She saw the blood in the packaging of the chicken. She was vampire, and would be feeding off blood in a few years anyway, so she picked it up and drunk the blood. Amelia found it sweet, mixed with a horrible metallic flavor, which caused Amelia some trouble swallowing, however she still drunk it.

When the chicken was cooked, (this was several hours later at about 5. The time difference would of pushed the time back a few hours when Amelia arrived in New York) Amelia levitated it out of the pot and onto a plate. Not having eaten properly in mouths meant Amelia was staving and she ate every last scrap of the chicken and even sucked on the bones afterwards. Amelia's powers were then used to place the automatic sunlight torches (These are torches that automatically shines sunlight when it detects full grown vampires).

After all that Amelia got out her stolen sleeping bag and stolen pillow. She got inside the sleeping bag and rested her head on the pillow and almost instantly went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I know this is a few hours late but I had to quickly finish this chapter after school and I had to have my dinner before I was allowed on my laptop. So anyway the second update of the three the third one up tomorrow. Tomorrow's update is based on Torchwood. This story only needs one more chapter. I think it is unlikely it will need more than one. Then Amelia will wake up from the dreamworld. And she is in a lot of trouble with the VHC, cause guess who has been telling little lies.<p>

Please please please please review,

Bye,

MD,

xx,


	3. The End

Amelia was on the run for a entire mouth. After two weeks she had bumped into a member of the VHC. He had instantly recognized her and chased all the way back to her 'house' where the automatic sunlight torches went off and forced the vampire to run away. Terrified of bumping into him or other VHC members again, the following morning she shoplifted a pair of scissors and cut her hair off, until it was barely 3cm from her scalp; (A/N: It almost looked like Vlad's hair in season 2 look in Google images if you haven't seen the series) in hope that is she did cross paths with any VHC members, they wouldn't recognize her. She later saved time of looking for firewood, by burning the hair she had cut off. She fed herself by shoplifting food everyday, however even through she was now eating near enough properly she was still very skinny and unhealthy.

Anyway, on the last day Amelia was walking to the shops. She saw six members from the VHC ahead of her and instantly lowered her head. When she pasted she overheard talking with unknown vampire hearing .

"That girl looked a lot like Amelia Southenra." one said.

"Don't be stupid. Her hair was way to short." anther said.

"She could of cut it after I chased her." a third member said.

"That is a good point." a fourth one replied.

"Should we go see if it is her?" a fifth man asked.

"I think we should." yet anther member suggested. Amelia began to scamper the moment she heard the sixth man talk. She knew she was being followed. About 3 minutes or so of running Amelia was on a pavement next to a main road, which had many cars and small lorries driving past very quickly. She was near the corer of the pavement when three of the six VHC members appeared blocking her way. Amelia turned and tried to run the other way, but the other three VHC members then blocked her way again. She was trapped.

"Did you think simply cutting your hair would stop us knowing who you are?" the first one asked.

"Worked for a mouth. Gotta give me points for that." Amelia snapped, sarcastically, with a sarcastic grin.

"How dare you?" the third member asked, angered.

"Quite easily." Amelia said, still being sarcastic, trying to find a way of getting past all these men, and then dodge the quickly growing crowd of curious breathers.

"We don't want to have to force you to come with us." member number five reasoned.

"To bad, I'm not going anywhere with you." she snapped.

"Your a child. You belong with your father; not the streets." member number two justified.

"I don't belong there! You don't know what he is like." Amelia screamed, looking down the road and edging towards it.

"Get away from the road!" member 4 yelled as he and Amelia saw a small lorry driving towards them.

"I'm not going back to my dad and you can't make me." she snapped, as she stepped in the road.

"What the blood and garlic are you doing?!" member 6 asked, yelling his words. Seconds after he said that the lorry hit Amelia. The lorry was going so fast that Amelia bashed into the windscreen and rolled right onto the roof of the lorry and fell off at the end and landed face first. Amelia was unconscious.

**Hospital in Transylvania . . . **

Amelia awoke. She in a small white bed in a small white and grey room.

"Stupid girl." Morgan - the head of the VHC - snapped when he saw Amelia was awake. Then he whooshed out the room that clearly being the only thing he wanted to say.

"Huh?" Amelia asked,still a little dazed.

"Amelia, are you awake? Your in a hospital, you were brought here unconscious, after you walked in front of the lorry." A kind nurse explained.

"And it was a very stupid thing to do!" a man, who was clearly a doctor (not the doctor, a doctor), snapped rudely. "You were very lucky to have only got away with a few bruises and broken bones!" he snapped.

"We are also very concerned about your weight." the kind nurse explained.

"Yes. Even if you were unable to eat a single thing in the last mouth, it is impossible for someone to lose the amount of weight you have." the doctor reported in a softer tone.

"In your last check up you were a very healthy girl with a advantage weight and now you barely weigh the same as a 5 year old." nurse told Amelia while reading papers that were clearly her health records.

"I believe something is going on at home." doctor stated.

"Do you now?" Amelia asked emotionless.

"Well if there is something going you really should tell us." the nurse advised.

"You really don't want to know." Amelia told them with a little anger in her voice.

"We do. And we have to know for your safety." she advised again, trying to get through to her.

"No you don't." Amelia snapped, rather harshly.

"Look here young lady." the doctor yelled. "There is no need snap at us! We are only trying to help!" he added.

"And you don't want to know what happened to the last person who was only trying to help." Amelia yelled back, looking away after she spoke. Believing that she was crying - even through they couldn't hear anything because she wasn't crying - the nurse and doctor whooshed out of the room.

**3 mouths later . . . **

Amelia had spent the last 3 mouths in hospital. Her leg and arm had long since healed. Also after the first mouth her weight rapidly improved. However desperate to stay in hospital as long as possible in order to stay away from her father she started purposely not eating. The only meal she ate properly was dinner. Amelia refused to see her father, even though everyone insisted it was the best thing for their relationship after not seeing each other for mouths. She allowed Daniel in, who only questioned her about why she ran away, when nothing was going on at home. She allowed her grandmother in who only pestered her about her vision and how she has had more exact details of when it happens which wasn't long away. How she had to face her destiny like it or not, an once when she could Amelia as really pissed off about it suggest if they should run away together. Amelia's doctor complained about her health, her nurse agreed with the doctor and pestered her about just as much. Amelia was sick of every on complaining. However, the complaining wasn't so bad when the doctor spoke to her at the end of the three mouths.

"Amelia Southenra." the doctor said, slowly as walked with the nurse.

"What do you want now?" Amelia asked.

"Your health you've been effecting it on purpose." he snapped getting straight to the point.

"Haven't." Amelia replied.

"We now that for whatever reason you don't want to go home, but we need your bed, so you are being very selfish. And your harming yourself." the nurse explained.

"Yes so like it or not in two weeks you're going home." he added for the nurse.

"What?!" both Amelia and the nurse shouted at the same time.

"You said so yourself she is being very selfish." he defended.

"So that means we send her home when she massively underweight." she snapped.

"I'm her doctor, I decide when she is ready, to leave." he roared, before whooshing from the room. The nurse sighed.

"I'll make him change his mind." the nurse reassured.

"He won't." Amelia said to herself after the nurse had whooshed away. "No one ever believes the girl." she added. "Everyone thinks he's the good guy." she snapped bitterly to herself.

**Home sweet home . . . **

Amelia had given up on purposely effecting her health and ate normally. She thought she might as well make the most of all the food on offer while she could. Amelia was sent home and he abused her for hours right in front of Daniel having him tied to a chair. He was hypnotized to think they had gone out for a meal the next morning. Amelia suffered this every night - Daniel was mostly hypnotized, to think that nothing happened aspect having dinner and going to bed - for mouths. Two mouths. It was now the day before Daniel's and Amelia's tenth birthday. That night Amelia had a hue argument with her grandmother about her staking her father. The next day was the twin's birthdays. They had to go to school on Halloween. They had to school on their birthday.

**After school . . .**

"Come Daniel, it's our birthday!" Amelia pleased.

"I can't. I have to go, to extra vampire history lessons." Daniel reasoned.

"Since when?" Amelia moaned.

"Since two and a half mouths ago, when I was told I had to go was Saturday." Daniel snapped - in vampire schools Sunday is the only day off.

"It's our birthday. They'll let you off." Amelia moaned again wanting the subject changed.

"No they won't now go home or you'll be late." Daniel snapped. Amelia looked at the clock at the end of the corridor; it was ten past four!

"Bye." Amelia said waving then quickly running down the corridor. Amelia ran out the school and barely looking at the roads before she crossed them, almost as if she wanted to be hit again. Amelia's hair had grown quite quickly and was up to Amelia's chin, so it flew behind her in the wind. Amelia was about anther 30 or so meters from her house and rested for a few minutes. Suddenly, their was a scream from Amelia's house. _'What the bats is going on?' _the now ten year old Amelia thought. _'No. Please. Don't make me go through this again. Please. Please. PLEASE!' _present Amelia thought, her emotion was so high that back in the real world Amelia spoke these thoughts in her sleep. While the present Amelia thought/spoke those words the now ten year old Amelia had sprinted over to her her house and barged into the living room. Clark was hold his mother by the neck with one hand and had a stake in the other.

"Amelia." Clark evilly smirked as he released Lucy.

"Amelia get the bats out of here now!" she instantly said in a rush. "I was wrong okay. Just run away and don't look back." she continued talking so fast that Amelia stared at her blankly not taking in all the information. "What he is planning to do to you tonight is worse than anything else so just go ... NOW!" she finished, yelling the last word that snapped Amelia back into focus, were she saw her father creeping up behind her grandmother.

"GRANNY!" Amelia yelled, trying to warn her poor defenseless granny. It just wasn't quick enough. Amelia watched the one person in the world who believed her rather than her father - become dust. Just dust. Nothing but dust. Amelia looked down at the ash, she blinked and glared at her father. She then turned planning to break the silence. Clark however whooshed in front of her.

"Were are you going?" he asked. Amelia glared at him some more and tried to walk around him. Clark grabbed Amelia's waist and dragged her kicking and screaming, up to her room were she was thrown into and locked in. Their was a long two hours. Finally at long last Daniel came home. Clark told him lies about a slayer. How Amelia lost it so he locked her in their room. This made Daniel angry, that he had locked his twin away for grieving. Amelia heard the jingle of keys and Daniel running up the stairs. Daniel unlocked the door. Amelia played the terrified little girl act and ran to her brother's arms, hugging him tightly. Clark whooshed besides them and gave them a violent. shove. Amelia let go of her brother instantly and grabbed the weak crumbling banister - at least it did it's job - however Daniel was slow and fell down the stairs. He laid, there, lifelessly on the floor.

"DANIEL!" Amelia screamed.

"Leave him alone." Clark ordered as Amelia rushed down the steps to her brother - she had lost everyone else she couldn't lose Daniel, she couldn't.

"Wake up." she ordered worriedly. "I said wake up." she ordered, more harshly. "Wake up, wake up wake up." she roared, only just holding back her tears.

"I told you to leave him." Clark shouted angrily, shoving her away from her brother.

"He's my twin! He's the only sibling I've got! I have to help him!" Amelia shouted back.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" he snapped, clearly furious. Amelia didn't care what he did anymore. All she cared about Daniel. She wanted to know he was safe and well. Then she wanted was to die.

"How dare I?" Amelia asked. "You're nice and sweet to me for a whole year and then you say I can live with you! Then you abuse me weather my TWIN brother was watching or not and hypnotized him to forget and kill my only friend because I trusted her enough to tell her what was going on and then beat me some more then I run away and make my body turn a darker blue and green everyday, then you murder my grandmother and push my TWIN brother down the stairs so he is knocked out and you ask why I'm pissed off!" Amelia shrieked. Amelia also slapped her father around the face when she had finished, leaving scratch marks, on his cheek.

"Your going to pay for that." he whispered in a evil tone. He pulled on Amelia's short and dragged her to the living room and threw her to the floor. He took his whip - which was plastic - from the wall. He whipped Amelia as hard as he could. "Are you sorry?" he asked angrily.

"No." she snapped. Therefor Clark whipped her twice more.

"Sorry now?" he yelled.

"NO!" she yelled back. Amelia braced for the pain before Clark whipped her 3 times. Every time Amelia insisted she wasn't sorry and every time this happened she got one more whip than the last.

"Are absolutely certain you're not sorry now?" he patronized, after ten whips.

"Not sorry." Amelia said, as strongly as she could. She heard a loud groan from her father.

"You never learn!" he roared. He pulled Amelia up by her hair and dragged her to the kitchen. He took a knife from the draw and stabbed Amelia in the gut. Amelia whined in pain. He took hold of Amelia by her chin. "You're a useless piece of shit. You don't deserve happiness or friendship. You don't even deserve to live! I should kill you right now." he hissed.

"Then do it." she said. "Threats are worthless unless you commit." she bravely said. "I don't care anymore." she admitted. "So do it. Kill me. I don't care. JUST DO IT!" Amelia said normally, then turning into a scream. Clark smirked, showed his fangs and lowered them into Amelia's neck.

It hurt. Too much pain. She didn't want this anymore. She didn't want to die this way. Since Amelia had come back home she had started wearing more clothing to hide all her bruises and scars - including black gloves. Amelia reached into the draw and a new knife This happened incredibility slowly due to all the pain. However when the knife was safely in her glove covered hand, she stabbed her father in the back straight through his dead heart. Clark turned to dust.

Amelia dropped the knife.

Daniel was still unconscious and she still had a knife in her gut so Amelia called a vampire Ambulance. They arrived in sun proof clothing half an hour later.

**Back in **hospital . . . ****

Amelia knew she would have write a statement on what happened. She couldn't tell the truth, completely out of the question. She had no evidence. She to lie. She spent a lot of time thinking about this. Her second night in the hospital she was told that he had regained consciousness and he had amnesia, but they wouldn't let her see him. So that night Amelia went under her bed and got out her heel chair. She unfolded it, sat in it, then wheeled her herself out the room. She didn't even know were her own twin brother was, so looked in a massive book that contained every child patient in the hospital and the floor and room number. She looked down on the thirty first of October. Daniel had been in the comma ward until he woke and found out he had amnesia; then he was taken to the top floor in the boys minor amnesia ward. Amelia took the lift. She wheeled herself over to Daniel's room.

"Daniel." Amelia whispered, hoping she wasn't in the wrong room.

"Amelia!" Daniel said in excitement a little to loudly.

"Sssssh!" Amelia warned. "They don't know I'm here." Amelia explained whispering.

"Sorry. It's I wanted to see you so much and they wouldn't let me. I don't remember a thing that happened on our birthday. And I've ask to see dad and there telling me he was slain." Daniel ranted, in a whisper, while Amelia wheeled right up to his bed.

"I saw everything I can tell you what happened." Amelia whispered back.

"Tell me everything from the beginning." Daniel ordered his sister - who was 3 minutes older than him.

"I had got home from school and I saw Dad and Granny fighting. Not with each other. Their was a slayer . . ." Amelia began.

**The next day with the VHC by Amelia bedside . . .**

". . . I didn't see his face - don't even know if was a man - he wore black clothes with a black mask and bright blue gloves. Dad tried to warn me that wasn't safe. I was to shocked and scared to listen. The slayer staked my granny. The slayer only had that stake - I don't know why their was a lot of dust around so I presumed it was the dust of weapons - about 3 or minutes later the slayer's last stake was destroyed. The slayer fled. I had a panic attack, because I was scared of the slayer coming back and harming more of my family. So dad carried me to my room and locked me in, so I would be safe. Then Daniel came home. Dad told him everything. He misunderstood why dad locked me in our room. He unlocked the door. I ran to him and hugged him hard. We didn't know that the slayer had somehow got upstairs and he pushed us down the stairs. I grabbed the banisters, but Daniel fell. Dad was clearly angry and no thinking straight because he whooshed up the stairs and bit the layer and threw him over the banister. I was next Daniel, by the time this happened. I too scared to touch him. We didn't call ambulance straight away because dad wanted to see how bad Daniel was first. The slayer must of been a quick blood type, cause he woke up and dragged me to he kitchen by my hair. I honestly don't know why but he still had no more weapons and stabbed me in the gut with a knife. He then used his new fangs to bite me. Dad pulled him off me. Their was a short fight. Dad lost. The slayer had grabbed anther knife and staked him in the heart. The slayer then dropped the knife and whooshed into the sunlight." Amelia lied.

"And that's when you called the ambulance?" Morgan asked. Amelia nodded drinking some water from her bedside table. "Well it's brave of you to make a statement so soon after this has happened, but your still a stupid girl." Morgan snapped, before leaving with the other VHC members. So that was Amelia lie. The lie she told her twin brother. The lie she told the VHC. The lie she wrote on paper. The lie that still lives today - however slowly dying into truth.

* * *

><p>Finally! Amelia leaves the dreamworld. Took me several mouths but I'm finally publishing the last chapter of The dream world. Next episode Amelia shall wake up. We will back up a bit but in the real world and not that long. Next chapter in a few weeks or so.<p>

Please review,

Bye,

MD,

xx


End file.
